1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of being soldered to a circuit board.
2. The Related Art
Conventionally, an electrical connector adapted for being soldered to a circuit board includes an insulating housing, a terminal assembly and a shielding shell. The insulating housing has a locating portion, and a tongue portion protruding forward from a front of the locating portion. The insulating housing defines a plurality of first terminal grooves of which each penetrates through a top surface of the tongue portion and an upper portion of the locating portion, and a plurality of second terminal grooves of which each penetrates through a bottom surface of the tongue portion and a lower portion of the locating portion. The terminal assembly includes a plurality of first terminals integrally molded to the first terminal grooves of the insulating housing, and a plurality of second terminals integrally molded to the second terminal grooves of the insulating housing. Each of the first terminals has a first soldering portion projecting behind the locating portion through the upper portion of the locating portion. Each of the second terminals has a second soldering portion projecting behind the locating portion through the lower portion of the locating portion and being located under the first soldering portion of the first terminal. The shielding shell encloses the insulating housing together with the terminal assembly.
However, the first soldering portions of the first terminals and the second soldering portions of the second terminals project behind the locating portion respectively through the upper portion and the lower portion of the locating portion, and are arranged in a manner of double-row arrangement. As a result, it often affects the process of soldering the electrical connector to the circuit board, and even affects a wiring arrangement of the circuit board.